


You Against Me

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst and Porn, Beth Lives, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Control, Lust, Mirror Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Rick, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Dreams, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violent Sex, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's laughing again.</p><p>Blue eyes shining and filled with some kind of a dark delight behind them.</p><p>"Mmm, just look at you Sweetheart," he say, in a whisper against her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> If you've read my small Lack of Guilt series well, Rick tends to not be the best person sometimes.
> 
> I might make this longer or, make a small series if you guys want to read it.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He's laughing again.

Blue eyes shining and filled with some kind of a dark delight behind them.

"Mmm, just look at you Sweetheart," he say, in a whisper against her ear.

She can feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

Feel the pinch of his teeth on the shell of her ear and the grasp of his hand around her throat.

_Tight, Hard, Forceful._

She can't move.

She's trapped and she knows it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh honey."

He's against her.

Crotch tight against the curve of her ass and she can _feel_ how hard his cock in his jeans.

He's laughing against her ear.

Mocking.

"You like this don't you baby girl," he asks, in a dark whisper. Words laced in that honey sweet southern twang.

She shivers against him.

He's grinding against her. Dick rubbing against the curve of her ass, as his fingers tighten around her throat.

"You're mine," he says, voice laced in a possessiveness. Like he's on the edge of losing it.

She squeaks softly, feeling him tightening his grasp again. Rougher this time.

"No one else touches you."

He's nuzzling against her hair. Lost in the tickle of blonde curls against his face.

Her scent.

She nods somehow, she nods and he laughs against.

A low chuckle rumbling in his throat as he places one single kiss on her cheek.

"Good girl."

\-------------------------------------------------------

He pulls her down to the floor.

Down on hands and knees before the mirror as he moves behind her.

"Now you're gonna see who you belong to baby girl," he says, hushed against her.

He strips her bare right there.

He undoes his gunbelt letting it clatter to the carpet beneath them before he's working on his belt.

Hand on her ass and she can see the smile on his face as she looks in the mirror.

Soft blue eyes meeting the icy stare glaring back at her.

Before he shoves inside her roughly.

Her nails are grasping into the carpet.

Mouth hung open in a perfect O.

Blonde hair hanging loose curls swinging wildly as he fucks her.

His hand runs along her, grasping her breast before it wraps around her neck. He's leaning forward, back pressed tight against the length of her back.

Hips slapping violently against bare flesh.

"Look at us," he says, smiling that wild savage smile.

Before he's moving harder, fucking her rougher.

\-------------------------------------------------------

She can see everything.

The soft bounce of her tits every time he pounds into her.

The look on his face, and behind the ice like blue eyes staring at her.

Dead and watching her face.

"Perfect," he says, softly against her.

Just before he cums inside her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He wakes up in a sweat.

Sheets sticking to him as blue eyes search the darkness of his room.

Before he falls back against his pillow.

When he hears his door creak open and she's standing there.

T-shirt skimming soft thighs.

Blonde hair in a braid.

"Rick, you okay?"

He looks at her for a moment, debates getting up and pulling her into his bed.

But he stays put.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep," he says, voice deeper than he wants it to be horsed sounding.

She smiles, and nods before she closes his door and he hears her footsteps, becoming lighter until they're gone.


End file.
